


The Commander & the Surfer Timestamp 11 - Truth Time

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Charlie gets into trouble at school and Danny is not happy prompting a enlightening conversation between father and son.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Charlie Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Commander & the Surfer Timestamp 11 - Truth Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another timestamp set in the Commander and the Surfer AU, which takes place after Steve adopts Charlie and Grace. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Charlie slammed the door behind him and then stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door, threw his backpack across the room, and fell on the bed letting out a frustrated scream. Today sucked and he wanted to hit something and he knew just what to do. He had too much pent up energy and needed an outlet. 

So, he stood up, changed into some athletic shorts, and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs to the small home gym they put together after his dad and Steve got married and moved into their house. 

He closed the door to the gym, put on some gloves, and started hitting the heavy bag. Yes, this was what he needed...something to hit over and over again. Steve had taught him how to use the bag to get the best workout so he wouldn’t hurt himself. In fact, his dad and Steve would often workout with him. He always loved the time he got to spend with both of them in the gym. 

Now, he was hitting the bag alone working off his anger towards himself. Why did he take the bait? He was better than that...or at least he thought he was. His stupidity earned himself a one game suspension from Coach Callahan. He should be thankful it was only one game but it just wasn’t fair. 

“Fuck” Charlie yelled out and pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt off and threw it across the room. 

“Excuse me?” 

Charlie didn’t need to turn around to know who was there. He’d known that voice his entire life...and that was definitely not a happy tone coming from his father. “Danno, I didn’t know you were home.”

“Obviously.” Danny replied and his sarcasm wasn’t misinterpreted by the teen. 

“Wha..what are you doing home? It’s still early.” 

“Hmmm...why would I be home early? Maybe I just wanted to see my son. Or, maybe I got a call from Coach Callahan, who informed me that my son got into a fight at school. Care to guess which one it was?” 

Shit, Charlie knew he’d find out and figured Danno would be mad, but this was worse than he expected. “Sorry, you had to get that call from Coach.” 

“Charlie, do you really think _that’s_ what you should be apologizing for?” 

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, sir.” Now he really knew he was in trouble. Danno never made him call him ‘sir’ unless he was really mad. 

“So, care to tell me why my normally well-behaved son was fighting?” 

“It was nothing really. Just teenagers being teenagers.” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, young man. It was obviously something if you felt like you had to shove a classmate.” Danny looked at Charlie who was obviously hiding something. “You’ve been acting strangely ever since the adoption and I can’t figure out why. I thought you were happy with Steve adopting you. Was I wrong?” 

“Danno, I love that Steve adopted us...that’s not what’s bothering me.” 

“Ok, so what is it then? Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did, you can tell me.” 

“It’s nothing you did. It’s my problem and I’m dealing with it.” 

“Really, getting into a fight at school doesn’t seem like a healthy way to deal with whatever’s bothering you. So, how about you tell me the real reason.” 

Charlie knew he couldn’t keep putting off the inevitable. His father was a cop and a damn good one at that...he’d never withstand his questioning. “This kid was just saying some stuff and it made me mad so I shoved him into the lockers. Then, it escalated from there.” 

“Son, I know I’ve taught you better than that. Fighting never solves anything.” 

“I know but you weren’t there. You didn’t hear what the kid said.” 

“You’re right, I wasn’t there so why don’t you tell me what was said?”

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at his father. “This jerk was saying nasty stuff about Gracie and I couldn’t let him get away with it.” 

“While I commend you for wanting to protect your sister, it’s still no reason to resort to violence.” 

“Well, I tried to use my words. I asked him to stop talking about Grace but he wouldn’t. So, I told him he’d better stop or else.”

“Is that when you shoved him?”

“No, it’s what happened next that pushed me too far.” 

“Charlie, son, what happened?”

Charlie hesitated but knew his father wouldn’t stop until he had all the details. “Like I said, I told him to stop or else and that’s when he laughed and asked what I was going to do about it...was I gonna get my homo father to fight my battles. I got so mad and then he said he knew I wouldn’t do anything cause I was just like my father...a little homo.” Charlie looked down avoiding his father’s eyes. “That’s when I lost it so I shoved him.” Charlie sat on the floor and started to cry. 

Danny got down in the floor next to his son and pulled him into a hug. “Shhh...it’s ok Charlie. Danno’s here.” 

Charlie held on to his father as if he was a life preserver and he was floating in an endless sea. 

“I’ve got you son. You’re safe and I love you.” 

Charlie let go of his father and wiped his eyes. “Dad, I need to tell you something.” 

“Charlie, whatever it is it can wait if you’re not ready.” 

“No, I need to tell you now before I chicken out.” Charlie attempted to sound brave but knew he wasn’t. “Danno, I’ve been struggling with this for a while...please don’t be disappointed in me.”

“Son, nothing you could tell me would ever cause me to be disappointed in you.” 

Charlie felt safe and so without any hesitation, he blurted out his truth. “I’m gay!” He couldn’t believe he said it but now that he had, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Danny looked at his son with so much love and pride. He had suspected that Charlie was gay for some time but wanted to wait for him to feel comfortable enough to tell him. 

“Dad, you don’t seem surprised. Did Steve tell you?”

“First, no, I’m not surprised. You see, I’ve known you your entire life so I had my suspicions. Second, no, Steve didn’t tell me but it sounds like you told him already.” 

“Yeah, I told Steve at your wedding. It kinda just slipped out.” Charlie admitted. “Steve said he wouldn’t say anything and that it was up to me to tell you when I was ready. He also said that you’d be ok and that I shouldn’t worry. Please don’t be mad at Steve for keeping my secret.” 

“Son, I’m not mad at you or Steve. I’m glad you felt you could trust him to share who you really are.” Danny hugged his son. “You never have to worry that I won’t accept you for who you are or who you love. You and your sister are the most important people in my life and all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy and healthy. So, if you like boys and that makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.” Danny looked at his son lovingly. 

“Thanks, Danno. You’re the best.” Charlie smiled.

“You’re not too bad yourself…normally.” Danny laughed trying to lighten the mood. “Just please promise me that you’ll talk to me or Steve if you have any more problems at school, ok?”

“I don’t think it will be necessary. You see, the guys on the team saw the whole thing and afterward, they told me they had my back and it didn’t matter that I was gay…I was still their teammate and friend and it didn’t change anything. Jason was so awesome too. He waited for me after his dad talked to me and we had a good talk.” 

“That’s great, Charlie. I’m glad Jason and your teammates were there and supported and accepted you.” Danny squeezed his son’s shoulder. “Ok, now back to the other matter. You know I’m still not happy that you got into a fight at school.”

“Yeah. I know. Coach read me the riot act and suspended me for one game.” 

“Brody mentioned that when he called.” Danny sighed. “Anyway, like I said, I’m not happy with you fighting, but I now have a better understanding of why it happened.”

“But I’m still in trouble, aren’t I?”

“Yep. You had to know there’d be consequences to your actions. So, you’re grounded for the next week. No video games, right home after practice, and you’ll have extra chores too.” 

“I figured. I am sorry for fighting.” 

“I know you are and I don’t want to hear that you started anymore fights. Understood?”

“Yes.” 

“Ok, good. Now, why don’t you go shower before dinner. You stink.” Danny teased his son. 

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.” 

“Danno loves you too.” 

Charlie ran upstairs as Danny stood up and picked up Charlie’s t-shirt and then smiled. 

“I know you’re out there so you may as well come in already.” 

“Oh, you knew I was here?” 

“Yeah, you’re not as stealthy as you once were SuperSEAL.” Danny laughed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Thanks, babe. Charlie and I needed to talk.” 

“I heard. You’re really not mad that I didn’t tell you he was gay?” 

“Like I told Charlie, I’m not mad. I’m grateful that he felt comfortable telling you. If you had told me, he might have felt he couldn’t trust you and I’d never want that.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I almost did tell you a couple times but I gave him my word.” 

“Babe, it’s ok, really. I know you would have told me if it was something serious or life threatening. You always have my back when it comes to the kids and I love you for that.”

“I love those kids so much and I’ll always have their backs just like I have yours.” Steve hugged Danny and kissed him on the head. 

“Thanks, babe.” Danny smiled. “Ok, I’m exhausted. Talk about an emotionally draining conversation.” 

“I bet. You know he’s gonna need our support as he slowly shares his truth with other people.”

“Yeah, he might come off as confident but he’s our sensitive boy.” Danny exhaled. “I know things are different compared to when we were growing up, but there will still be difficult times ahead not everyone is accepting. I’m just glad I have you cause we’re gonna need to help Charlie navigate those more challenging moments.” 

“You can count on me, Danno...now and always.” 

“Thanks, babe. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Danny smiled at his husband and was so thankful that he had this man in his life. He couldn’t have asked for a better partner to help raise his kids. He never thought he’d have this and was so glad he did because they were going to need each other once Grace and Charlie started dating. However, he’d worry about that another day. Right now, life was good and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


End file.
